


Vital Lessons

by PlagueSimulators



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Endymion is nonbinary but Orsino does not know this and Endymion does not know that is a Thing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mage Rights, Nonbinary Character, Nonpowerful Mages, Pre Dragon Age II, Should be a tag, The Gallows (Dragon Age), Tranquility (discussed), accidental misgendering, fuck the chantry, may not be the text of the story but certainly the subtext, oh and I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueSimulators/pseuds/PlagueSimulators
Summary: Enchanter Orsino, not yet Senior Enchanter, and one of his future charges.
Relationships: Orsino & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Vital Lessons

There were voices where there were usually none, coming from the storeroom. Enchanter Orsino paused in the hall.

"....went extinct several ages ago, I believe." That was Perchik, the Tranquil who managed the Circle’s bookbinding and copyists.

"Edrik said there were still some in the Fels. Way up in the mountains." More out of place was the voice of an apprentice.

"Unless I am mistaken Edrik has never been the Anderfels. But neither have I, so I can only speak for the Lowtown market as having no griffons." His even voice was quieter than the apprentice’s, lacking the earnestness of youth.

Orsino glanced down the hall. Seeing no Templars present, he pushed in the door, and stepped onto the staircase leading down into the open room.

Perchik glanced up upon his arrival, and inclined his head. "Enchanter."

Endymion looked up much more abruptly, and much more guiltily. She had seated herself on the bench across from Perchik. His tools were laid out in a doubtless ordered but still chaotic-seeming array. Orsino felt his hand tense as he saw the scissors and fine knife.

"Perchik. I hope Endymion has not been keeping you from your work."

The child probably would have her ears down, if she were an elf. "I- I didn't mean to-"

"I have no pressing tasks to fulfill. She has been helpful in lifting the new arrivals." He gestured smoothly to the crates of unpacked parchment. Endymion looked at the Tranquil in shocked gratitude, the emotion melting the years off her young face.

Orsino tapped his finger on his staff, and nodded. "That is very good of her. But she has lessons of her own to complete. Ones not involving tales of griffons."

The apprentice colored as the elderly Tranquil simply stared up at Orsino. "I told no such tales, but that remains true."

Orsino strove to keep from smiling. The man didn't intend to be deadpan, after all. Probably. "Of course. Novice Endymion, come." The girl extricated herself from the bench clumsily- she must have hit a growth spurt, her legs weren't quite so long before- and nearly took the stairs two at a time to reach Orsino. He kept his expression neutral, guiding her to follow with a nod.

Once in the hall, her words came out in a stuttering rush. "I, really just meant to deliver Enchanter Gail's request, I didn't, wasn't trying to-"

"I know you wouldn't shirk your duties, Endymion. Our librarian speaks often of your willingness for them." He kept his eyes on the still empty halls ahead, ears turning to catch any sound from behind them. "...Her words are of course meant in your praise. But they are still picked up by others."

She missed a step, and stumbled to keep up. "Sir?"

He let himself meet her eyes a moment. The look of fear there was- worse than a Harrowing, but he owed the child that. "That you are taking responsibility is good. We need- I am hardly our best spellcrafter, yet I still made Enchanter. Because I took the work given to me, and more. But our guardians-" he thinks if the Maker did not scorn him already, the sin of lying to a child would bear him to the Void. She knows the truth, he knows the truth, but what else can he say? "-will take it upon themselves to. Investigate our motives."

Endymion stared up at him. Turned her head to watch the floor instead. "....Then...what should I do?" Her voice held firm, but as a suit of armor on a stand. Only strong enough for show.

Still no one in the corridor. He dared to rest his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. "Keep up your duties, Endymion. But I would avoid places such as Perchik's storeroom."

She looked up again, uncomprehending, but nodded slowly when he was no more forthcoming.

It wouldn't do to put the idea of stealing a sharp tool in her head, if she had not already thought of it.

He removed his hand. She swayed back towards him, like a flower to the sun (Maud had loved that phrase; she had mentioned her mother used it often to translate Andraste's love for the Maker), and then back again, head down.

"Now get along. Enchanter Quentyn was readying the room for a healing demonstration, and unless I am not mistaken you are in his class."

She colored, somehow looking even more nervous. "I. Wasn't trying to skip."

He paused. "Do you want to?" More gently. She shook her head vigorously, at the least.

"I'm just. Not very good at it. It's too complicated, and I can't remember which order to do everything. And- it's worse if it's in front of everyone, because I get nervous." Miserably, her face burning again.

Orsino wracked his brain for something he knew the girl was good at. Besides running errands. "....You are very agreeable, Endymion. I'm sure you could ask one of your classmates for help."

"They all know it doesn't matter." Her voice was almost inaudible. He looked down again in surprise. She met his eyes, then dipped her head down.

"Endymion, of course it matters. Have they been telling you otherwise? You can always improve-"

"I wanted to know if Perchik traveled." She looked mortified to have interrupted, but when he remained too stunned to speak, she went on, haltingly. "I, know he can leave the Gall- the Circle. Every week. All of the Tranquil can." She tilted away, looking towards the slim, high windows of the hall. "I, think that would be nicer, than trying my Harrowing, and- failing."

Orsino stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the novice. Just as he did, two Templars rounded the corner, deep in conversation. One of them looked over- or turned his head. Their eyes were all but invisible. "Hey, shouldn't all the brats be upstairs by now?" Voice echoing off of the helm.

Orsino straightened, and inclined his head. His Enchanter's robes felt as thin protection as they did the day of his Harrowing. "I am escorting her there myself just now. Thank you." Never forget to be polite. Always, always, no matter what is said or done.

“See that you do. And get back to your own level, Enchanter.” Really, why did they bother with the titles? They hardly used them among themselves. It wasn’t hard to overhear how the Templars really thought of them. He’d barely been in the Circle a week. It reminded him of home, and that was a thought he could not keep.

He nodded again, and kept walking. Thanked the Maker when Endymion didn’t falter as they passed the Templars, and up the narrow stairs to the school proper of the Circle.

They were outside her classroom too soon. She kept her eyes on the ground. “Thank you, Enchanter. I’ll- keep to my studies.” Her hair was already past her ears. She always clamored to the front of the line when it was time- permitted- to cut it. She liked it short, short enough she was often mistaken for a boy. Which, perhaps, could keep her safe from some of the dangers that beset them. He had to believe something could. Maud had not.

He looked down at her. The temptation to kneel down and pull her into a hug rose up, and withered in his chest. “See that you do.” Too flat, too stern. “I- the Circle always needs more like you, Endymion.”

She looked up, just briefly. Her face somber, but resolute, like a knight riding into battle. “However I can serve, I will.” 

He opened the door for her, and she slipped inside.

As he walked upstairs, he tried to shake the feeling he had missed something he might never have chance to see again. What could he tell her? The Tranquil could leave, it was true. They never spoke much of their dealings outside, as a rule. 

They never spoke much of what happened inside the Circle, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory for a side character who, in some timelines, becomes Inquisitor. Still alive and joins the mage rebellion in my canon worldstate- and prevents Orsino from dying. This isn't their first interaction, but it's the beginning of a lasting parental, I mean, mentor-protege relationship.


End file.
